Its a Vampire eat Vampire world
by FluffyHeadedGirl
Summary: Edward is a army commander and after aborting a vital mission decides to take on the dangerous job of being spy in the enemy camp.the enemy has sharp teeth and big guns. Will he keep himself and Bella alive long enough to complete the mission?


**Hi! So I had to redue this chapter because it had loads of spelling mistakes. Thank you BouncesLikeJaboc for that one. So I hope you like the newely edited version and thanks for reading. Ill continue it depending on the plus read A/N at the end. **

_My name is Panther. I'm the leader of the military team called Razer edge. _

_This is a report I will document the reconnaissance mission: Lunar 4/9.b2 _

_12__th__ of June, 2631._

_My team and I set up camp for the night in the tree tops of the giant red wood forest on the edge of enemy camp. Our mission was to collect and retrieve information. Only a four of us had made the journey. Me, my second in command: Bear, Shield and Wolf._

_We had made the journey from the base camp under cover of darkness. We trekked over mountains and through the giant forest till we came to the edge of a clearing. We each chose a tree with a different angle of the camp. The earth was still and we climbed the trees in silence. _

_Shield was the only girl on our surveillance team, but she was __by__ no means slow or weak. We had set up the surveillance equipment as the sun had risen. _

_Everything was silent__;__ nobody dared talk as we waited for the enemy side to wake up. At exactly 0600 hours the first signs of life appeared._

_Enemy soldiers filed the exercise yard. I marked it as strange and dangerous that this batch could emerge in sunlight. James walked out onto the field. He was our main__ target__. All we know about him is his name and that he is the eldest and the strongest of the commanders. _

_He walked into the yard, hands behind back, looking angry. The soldiers quickly assembled into lines. James then stuck his nose to the wind and sniffed. He then looked in our direction. I made the informed decision to abandon the mission. I made this decision to protect our base and..._

I threw my journal over into the corner of my tent and put my head in my hands. I had to try to explain to the General why I had abort the mission. I didn't even know myself. Even if James had have known where we were, he didn't act on it; he just looked.

It felt like his eyes were trying to tell me something, like there was no use trying. That he would kill us all anyway. I shuddered at the thought.

The General, Carlisle Cullen, wouldn't be happy with that explanation.

'Yes sure he was lookin' at me funny so I decided to ignore the top secret mission I was assigned too.'

His reaction seemed a lot more dangerous than James did right now.

Shield walked in and looked at my face. She was worried the moment I had radioed her to abort. Her chocolate eyes stared deep into mine questioning my reason.

She hadn't seen the look James gave me, but she trusted me.

''You look like you need a beer." she half-smiled at me and I chuckled.

She knew just how to cheer me up. Shield grabbed my hand and pulled me forcefully off of the stump I was sitting on.

My heart fluttered at her touch and I tried to silence it without luck.

I'd been crazy about her since the first day of military training.

I didn't even know her name; we all had to use nicknames in case of capture. I knew I shouldn't feel this way. With our line of work, there was a possibility that she could be dead next week and where would I be then? Broken-hearted and useless.

As she pulled me through the tents towards the canteen I was mesmerised by her beautiful brown hair. It had grown back considerably since she had had it shaved off the first day. It swayed with her movements.

I could hear Bear's booming laughter, I knew he was somewhere near the canteen. When we arrived I saw I was right. Beer in hand, blonde nurse sitting on his lap.

There were both laughing at something funny Wolf had done. I saw him on the ground trying to retrieve all the apples that had fallen out of a broken barrel.

His silky black hair hung in a messy ponytail and his copper skin was flushed from the embarrassing accident I'd missed. Shield dragged me into the tent and order two beers off the woman.

We both sat down using an upside down crate as a table.

''So are you going to explain why we abandoned the mission so quickly?"

I stared at her knowing my face betrayed my pain.). I knew she'd understand if I told her but it was far to embarrassing. I was supposed to be the leader, the brave one.

She looked away, trying to hide the sad look in her eyes. I felt really guilty and decided to change the subject to keep me in the good books.

''So… any luck on resource?"

Shield knew I was changing the subject, but decided to play along.

Yeah we've been watching movies, getting background on target." She smiled at me devilishly. "They really knew their stuff back in the 20th century, I think they mi - "

Carlisle walked over before Shield could finish that thought. He looked angry. I gulped involuntarily.

''Panther, see me _now_." His last word was no more than a whisper but every syllable was like venom that dripped straight into my heart.

***

I sat in Carlisle's tent waiting for the verdict. His tent was larger than everybody else's was and instead of a stump he had a plush leather chair and mahogany desk. On top of that he had a wireless laptop. In the other section of the tent I glimpsed a big metal bed with fluffy white sheets. It looked like heaven on earth after spending the last three years sleeping on the ground in the wild.

I wasn't paying him much attention until I heard him cough impatiently.

''Sorry General," I spoke like a man about to be executed. Which I probably was, knowing Carlisle.

He stared at me for a while with a murderous look in his eyes and the relaxed with a sad sigh.

''Panther, son ... How long have you been with us?"

I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

''Three years sir." As I spoke he nodded to himself.

''And you've never made a mistake until now." He wasn't asking a question, he was stating a fact. Having me in command, my team had had 100% success rate on every mission.

I nodded my head. "Yes Sir.''

The expression on his face looked pained and I was anxious and terrified as to what he might say next.

"I know about the last missions failure, and I know that a leader of your stature wouldn't abort without a liable explanation. I'll let this one pass, but I need a report on it handed in by tomorrow.''

He paused and I knew he wanted to ask me something I wouldn't like.

"I have a new assignment for you. This one far more important than any other and I must warn you that this mission cannot be aborted. Once it begins you're in it till death or victory.''

My palms began to sweat the moment he said _cannot be aborted. _He continued without noticing my nervous twitch.

"If you take on this mission you will be placed inside the enemy ranks as a spy. It will be highly dangerous work and you will have a small team with you. I'll give you the night to think about it. Please tell me your decision when you hand in your report. That is all. Thank you.''

I was stunned. I sat there open mouthed looking at the wall. A spy? Inside the enemy base?

My heart began to pound in my chest and my vision began to blur, but somehow I managed to make it out of the tent. The cool air on my face did nothing for my mental state.

It was a suicide mission! He was sending me in to finish me off. We couldn't get near that camp unless we became one of them, a bloodsucker. My mind reeled at the thought.

I went straight to bed that night and I tossed and turned in my sleeping bag. I had two choices:

I could decline the mission and leave the army a coward, a failure. Sure I would get a job somewhere, maybe even start a family but I would always remember how I was to scared to go through with that last mission. That mission that could have changed the outcome of the war.

On the other hand I realised what I could lose if I did take the mission. I could become one of them… I couldn't even think the word, and I could betray the hundreds of loyal soldiers in this camp. I could lose _her_. My heart broke at the thought. When Carlisle had said _you will have a small team with you, _I knew that that meant Shield would be coming too. I couldn't stop her from going. But that meant she could die. If I was there at least I could try to protect her. My head began to hurt with all the possibilities, and for the rest of the night I wasn't able to sleep. For the rest of the night I sang the old poem by Wilfred Owen to myself. The last line stuck in my head and I repeated it until the words began to run into each other.

_My friend, you would not tell with such high zest, To children ardent for some desperate glory,  
The old Lie; Dulce et Decorum est Pro patria mori_.

(It is sweet and honourable to die for ones' country)

* **

I had lain awake last night for who knows how long. The sun began to brighten my eyelids and I knew it would be time soon. It would be the time to make the biggest decision of my life. I sighed and sat up.

About a half an hour later I emerged from my tent and was greeted by soldiers going about their morning duties. The doubts that had plagued my mind last night were gone. Today I was back to the brave, strong leader that had earned his nickname Panther through years of hard fighting.

I walked over to Carlisle's tent with report in hand and a smug smile playing on my lips.

Carlisle was at his laptop when I walked in. He looked up briefly and then returned to looking through files on the screen. I flung the report at him and stood there silently till he met my gaze.

''Have you come to a decision?"He looked up at me calmly.

''Yes sir... I have decided to take on this mission."

He smiled at me and nodded.

''Good." He picked up a yellow file and held it out for me to take. "Everything you need to know is in there. Thank you.''

I stepped outside, relieved that I had come to a decision and opened the file. It was stamped "Top Secret."

_Mission: Alpha 7.8rz_

_Leader: Panther 354604947. Alias: Edward Masen_

_Team: Shield 843308551. Alias: Bella Swan_

_Bear 95638364. Alias: Emmet__t__ Parkman_

_Pixie 68392374. Alias: Alice Masen_

_Objective: Obtain information on genetics and military strategies. Extermination will be __initialised__ at later date. _

_Target: Vampyre_

**So what do you think? To much with the names and all? wow that was a crazy dream. Please review, i live to read them good or bad. :)**


End file.
